Daddy's Good Little Girl
by snarkly snidget
Summary: Ginny Weasley is tired of being the poor baby weaslette. MATURE. PWP. GW/LM.


Summary:Ginny Weasley is tired of being the poor baby weaslette.

Warnings: VERY MATURE, pwp, smut, slight bondage. Turn back if this offends you.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

Ginny taps her foot impatiently as she waits at the first-floor bar of The Mermaid, one of the most expensive hotels in Hogsmeade. She is on her third ridiculously overpriced yet unexpectedly delicious Singapore Sling, and if her potential sugar daddy had stood her up like she now feared, she'd really better come up with a plan to sneak out without the bartender noticing. She sipped the last of her drink, surveying the room for a forty something rich guy with the initials "L.M.", and the nearest exit.

_Damn._ She had really wanted this.

Ginny had always hated being the poor baby weaslette. Being a 7th year meant she finally had no brothers looking over her shoulder, so the first thing she did upon returning to Hogwarts, was to send in an application to the_ Sugar Babes_ column of PlayWizard. After a week of careful selection and subsequent correspondence with one L.M., she was finally to meet the man for the first time.

She set her empty glass on the bar, pondering whether to ask for another, when the bartender, a pixie like girl with cat ears and a tail, slipped her a folded note with an intricate LM watermark.

"I sure envy you tonight", said the bartender.

The note was written in a familiar flowing script. _Room 233, _was all it said.

Ginny stood in front of room 1233. The door was unlocked. She pushed it open tentatively, knowing that there would be no turning back.

She couldn't help but gasp upon entering, not because of the rich furnishing, or the seemingly impractical size of the suite, or the exotic scent the candels seemed to give off, but because of the magnificent view in front of her. The far side of the room was an entire floor lenghth glass looking in the direction of Hogwarts. She could see warm lights from the castle, and the reflection of the moon shimmered in the lake.

She looked around, the suite seemed empty. Of course, it was hard to tell in the dim candelight. She could only just make out her own reflection in a mirror on the wall. She was wearing an outfit L.M. sent to her: a schoolgirl blouse and skirt, except the blouse was missing several of the top buttons and allowed a generous view of her big breasts, and the skirt barely covered her bum. She also wore knee high stockings and her Gryffindor house tie loosely around her neck, which she guessed L.M. would appreciate.

_It sure is hot in here, must be all the candles_, Ginny thought. She unbuttoned another button on her blouse, revealing the emerald green silk of her bra. She went to stand by the window, pressing her palms against the cool glass.

"Hmmmm, I could get used to this," she purred to herself, closing her eyes to enjoy the feeling of luxury just being in the room provided.

Suddenly, a pair of hands snaked around her waist from behind, and a man spoke into her ear, "Yes, you could." The deep rumble of his voice sent tremors that traveled from the back of her neck straight down to her nether regions. She tried to turn her head to see the man's face, but he forcefully pressed her into the glass.

"You will not turn around until I allow you, is that clear," he ordered in his low sensual voice.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes…sir." Ginny felt a gush of fluid soaking her panties as she submitted to this stranger's will.

With a feral growl the man began kissing and biting her neck. One of his hands roamed up under her blouse to knead her breast through her silky bra, while the other hand slipped down her stomach into the waist of her skirt.

"Talk dirty," the man ordered. When Ginny didn't reply immediately, he reached inside her bra and twisted her nipple, hard.

"Ahh!" Ginny yelped. Ok, talk dirty. She'd never done this before, but how hard could it be. His other hand traveled further into her panties, and was now stroking a part of her no other man had touched before. "Yes, sir." She gasped. "That feel so good," she felt her juices flowing out of her pussy onto the man's rough hand. "I'm so wet, ahhh, you're the first man to touch my teenage pussy."

"Oh am I?" He sounded pleasantly surprised.

"Yes, sir, and it feels ahhhh-" her breath cut off mid sentence as slipped a finger into her and began pumping. "Oh please, sir, yes, fuck me with your finger!" He chuckled and pulled out of her. Her complaining groan was cut short when he pushed his wet finger into her mouth.

"Hmmm," her mouth was filled with a salty, zesty taste. Her own cunt juice. The very thought sent more juices flowing out of her now throbbing pussy.

"What does it taste like?" He growled into her ear. Without waiting for an answer, he pulled his finger out, grabbed her chin harshly and captured her lips in a possessing kiss.

Ginny made a string of wimpering sounds in reply.

The man pushed her harder into the glass, and she heard the sound of him undoing his pants. He then reached under her skirt, and pushed her knickers down to her ankles. She felt his knee pushing between her legs, parting them wide.

He broke off the kiss with a growl. She could feel the rumble of his chest pressed against her back.

"Please, sir, I'm so hot, please fuck my little virgin pussy now."

He gladly obliged, thrusting his penis inside her with no regard to her pain.

"Ahhhh, your cock is so-" she gasped incoherently as he began thrusting in and out of her. "-so big, it hurts, ahhh, it feels so good inside my tiny teenage cunt, ahh, ahh, more, sir, please." She felt each thrust going deeper and deeper.

"You like being fucked by a man you don't even know, don't you, you little slut." His hand tweaked and flicked her clit, sending nerve-wrecking jolts through her whole body.

"Yes, sir, I like being fuck by your, ahh, thick cock." He pumped harder and faster, the _slap slap _of flesh on flesh growing more and more erratic.

"You're mine, my little slut." He growled.

"Yes, sir, ahh, I'm your little teenage slut! ahh, fuck your little slut harder! Harder! " No one had ever made her feel this good, she wanted nothing more than for him to keep fucking her, whoever he may be. "ahhh! more, please! Yes! I'm…I think…I'm cumming! Ahhhhhh!"She felt waves crashing through her body in an overwhelming sensation that could only be orgasm. He continued pumping in her as her cum flowed out of her cunt. "Can't…please, sir….ahhh, ahhh….ahh, no more….first….ahhh…" She muttered as she momentarily saw stars in front of her eyes.

He pulled out of her and turned her around. Without his cock to support her, she slumped to the floor in a heap of hot flesh. She was still dazed by her first orgasm when she felt his thumb on her lower lip.

"Open your mouth wide" he ordered.

She obeyed, and immediately he thrust his cock into her mouth.

"Suck it, and don't use your teeth."

She obeyed, slowly and tentatively at first, picking up paste as she got used to the feel of his large cock in her mouth. In the quiet room, the slurping noises she made seemed magnified.

"Open your eyes and look at me, slut."

She opened her eyes and looked up from her half kneeling position, her mouth continuing its work around his shaft. At first she couldn't quite make out his features in the dark, but several seconds later recognition slowly dawned. Just at this moment, a feral grin spread across Lucius Malfoy's aristocratic features. He twisted both hands into her hair, holding her still, and began pumping her mouth like he had pumped her cunt earlier.

"Know who I am, slut?"

She wined in protest-it was the only sound she could still make, with his cock fucking her throat.

"Of course you do," he was barely out of breath as he pumped into her mouth. "But don't worry, little Weasley slut, I'll treat you well." He picked up his pace. "As long as you keep pleasing me, of course. I never had," he began to become out of breath. "a daughter to spoil, and Merlin knows Arthur Weasley didn't have the means to spoil you. I'd like for you to be my baby girl," he said whilst pumping in and out of said baby girl's mouth. "Will you do that?"

"Mrphmm" was Ginnys' reply. He pulled out of her mouth, just long enough for her to say, "Yes, Daddy," before thusting his cock back into to her little mouth with a renewed ferver.

"Mine," he grunted, "my baby girl." And with one final thrust deep into her throat, he forced her head so hard into him that she gagged, and shot streams of hot semem into her. When he finally pulled out after what seemed like forever, Ginny sputtered and cough while breathing as if she had nearly drowned.

"Get up girl", he said after a while. Ginny looked up to see, with delight, that his cock was already thick and hard again.

"Yes, Daddy, whatever Daddy wishes."_ I'll be Daddy's good little girl,_ she thought.

end (for now)

a/n: First time posting anything, please review and tell me what you think! Should I write more or should this be the tragic end of my literary ventures:)


End file.
